fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan: Neathia's Demise/Chapter 12, Heartless
A wolf-like Bakugan lunged from the cannon ball's smoke at Rager, grabbing at his arm. He quickly punched it and threw it aside, then focused on a mechanical scorpion-Bakugan. He grabbed it's pincer tail and used it to stab another wolf-like Bakugan, then kicked them both away. He was caught by suprise when a mechanical bird-like Bakugan clawed at him from above, and was suprised even more when he saw it properly. He managed to just barely dodge it's claws, then noticed it's weird colors. It was unlike any sub-attribute of Bakugan Rager ever saw before. It was red, but not Pyrus red, and it seemed to be radiating. It screeched loudly, causing Rager to snap out of his thoughts. It glowed red and Rager felt heat filling his body, slowly burning him from the inside. "Bakugan Brawl!" Ace threw both Rune and Dawn into battle by Rager's side, and they both unleashed a flurry of attacks at the mechanical bird-like Bakugan. Rager felt the heat leaving his body, but felt like his energy had gone as he fell. He managed to catch himself and slowly stand back up. The smoke cleared, and the mechanical bird Bakugan was destroyed. But close behind it came a four more, and a mechanical wolf-like Bakugan with the same radiating red. Dawn quickly sliced through one of the bird-like Bakugan, while Rune threw fireballs at two others. The remaining one retaliated by launching itself at Rune, who stood brave and glowed a brilliant white light. Dawn also glowed with him, and within a second the last mechanical bird-like Bakugan was in pieces, as both Dawn and Rune's Abilities were doubled in power. The mechanical-wolf Bakugan disappeared, and the trio were currently fighting off other Rebel Bakugan. As Rager managed to rip apart one, he didn't notice the mechanical wolf creep up behind him and lunge at him. He only heard it whine in pain before turning around to see it. A ghostly blue arrow was in it, and the mechanical wolf disappeared into ash along with the arrow. He looked for the source of his savior, but could not find it. He quickly went back into battle. Shortly after, glowing purple blades flew around the battlefield like boomerangs, and sliced through Rebel Bakugan. They returned to a bipedal hydra-like Bakugan. He was surrounded by Gundalian, Neathian and Rebel Bakugan, fighting amidst the chaos. Purple lightning surged around the hydra, and Ace realized what was happening shortly before it was too late. The lightning striked out, attacking everyone around the hydra, and when it was done almost all the Bakugan that were around the hydra were dead or horribly injured. "Hey! Watch it!" Dawn cried out to the hydra. He paid no attention to her, and his brawler appeared on his shoulder. "Void Hydranoid got the job done." They disappeared into the battle. The war raged on, neither side giving up. But for every Rebel Bakugan destroyed, a dozen more mechanical filled their place. "Double Ability Activate! Drain, and Zero!" The voice was coming from the Void Hydranoid's brawler. Ace noticed the Void Hydranoid draining energy from the Bakugan around him, the Neathians and Gundalians included. The Bakugan who's energy was drained were soon sucked into a dark vortex, crying out for their lives. "Ability Activate! Shadow Barrage!" Ace raised an Ability, and Rager raised missiles from the ground, coming from the shadows. He released the volley at the Void Hydranoid, stopping his Ability and staggering him. "Who's side are you on?!" The Void Hydranoid and his brawler disappeared. "Dammit..." Ace and Rager returned to the battle. Though the Void Hydranoid took out a portion of their side's Bakugan, he took out a very large portion of the enemy's as well. Castle Knights and Gundalians cheered in victory as the Rebels retreated. But it did not feel like a victory, due to all the casualties and sacrifice. Rager was deep in thought, ignoring the cheering voices. Who was the mysterious brawler, and where did that arrow come from? Ace was in a Neathian war meeting. He was representing his squad, as their previous commander was K.I.A. and they didn't have one yet, so he was picked. They were discussing casualty numbers, possible M.I.A.s, stuff like that. Rager suddenly interrupted the solemn silence by popping up on the table. "Who was that Hydranoid, and what's his deal?" Linus looked at the Helix Dragonoid. "Void Hydranoid. He's a wickedly skilled Bakugan with a cruel heart, but not as cruel as his brawler. They call him Dark Stroke, The Heartless. He's Gundalian...I think he used to be a really strong brawler in the Gundalian army, but they kicked him out due to his careless style of brawling and endangering others. What's he doing here...I'm not sure." "What about that arrow?" "Arrow?" Linus looked confused. "Yes, arrow. I was fighting and an arrow saved me. It was a ghostly blue. I thought it was one of you guys." "I don't think anyone in the Neathian squads here uses ghostly blue arrows." He looked towards Ren. "Neither in the Gundalian squad I brought." Ren said, looking strangely at Rager. Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Chapters